Anniversary Gift
by AbbielovesChanny
Summary: Follow Chad as he tries to find the perfect 5-month-iversary gift for Sonny. For you You'd Be Surprised lovers, theres a special treat in here. One-shot, tons of humor.


**So here's another one-shot, by me! Woo.**

**Oh and to you You'd Be Surprise lovers, there's a surprise in here for you. See what I did there? Actually I didn't do much..I just said surprise twice..**

**Anyway! To the story, author-lady! (got that from iCarly. And I got the previous line from Marshal, in SWAC of course.)**

**I don't own SWAC.**

* * *

"Happy 5-month-iversary!" Sonny said to her boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Ugh!" The rest of her cast cried, disgusted by the couple.

Sonny put her hand over the speaker on her phone.

"Really, aren't we over this yet? Didn't we go through this during our seven-week-iversary?" she asked.

"It was just as gross then!" Tawni cried.

Sonny rolled her eyes, then put the phone back up to her ear.

"What do you want as a present?" Chad asked her through the phone.

"Why don't you choose instead of asking me?"

"I'm no good at gifts. Oh! I could get you-"  
"As cute as you are, I don't need another signed picture." Sonny cut him off.

"Then what do you want?"

"Just choose something. I"ll be happy with whatever you get me."

"Alright. But if you end up getting a card with some cheesy letter on it and an overly-big stuffed animal, don't cry to me."

Chad re-thought his words. "Wait, would you want that?" he asked, but Sonny already hung up.

* * *

Chad walked into the mall, hoping to find the perfect present for Sonny.

But of course, Chad being Chad and only knowing to give people pictures of himself, failed miserably.  
Chad finally decided on his choice from earlier. As he was leaving the store and heading towards the front doors, someone came up and ruffled his hair.

"Hey, Chaddy boy!" his twin sister, Chelsea Dawn Cooper, said cheerfully. **(Yes, there's your surprise! Chelsea's here! Since some people have been upset about You'd be surprised going on hold -cough- ZoraChannyTwilight4ever -cough-, I decided to throw Chelsea in. And she'll be here to save the day!...or she might trick him. Either one.)**

Chad pushed his sister's hand out of his hair and fixed it.

"Don't touch the hair!" he said.

"I didn't touch your hair." Chelsea said innocently.

"Yes you did! I just saw you!"

"You did?"

"Yes!"

"Liar. I never touched your hair."

"Yes you...oh whatever."

Chad began walking away, but Chelsea skipped up to him.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your crummy show or something?" Chelsea asked, walking with him.

"For one, it's not crummy. You guest starred on it! And for two, I finished work. I'm trying to find a gift for Sonny." Chad answered.

"Oh! For your 5-month-iversary."

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I went to visit Sonny today. It's all she talks about."

Chad nodded.

"So, what'cha getting?" Chelsea asked. Then she shook her head. "Sorry, I was just baby-sitting our cousins Rose and Clarice. They were watching a Phineas and Ferb marathon."

Chad smiled and rolled his eyes. "Really? I thought you watched that show yourself."

Chelsea smacked his arm. "Whatever. Now back to my other question. What are you getting Sonny? Wait, you suck at getting presents. What are you getting her, a stuffed animal and a lame card?"

Chad hid the objects behind his back. "N-no."

Chelsea tried to grab the bag, but Chad turned around. She walked around in circles with him for a bit, until finally tackling him to the ground. She pinned his shoulders and grabbed the bag.

Chelsea kneeled next to Chad and dug through his shopping bag. "Oh my gosh, you got her a lame card and a stuffed animal!"

Chad grabbed the bag back and stood up, brushing his jacket off. "Well I couldn't think of anything else!" he said. "Wait, your a girl, right?"

"Um..." Chelsea examined her clothes, and slid her hand down her hair. "Yeah, looks like it." she said sarcastically.

Chad rolled his eyes. "The point is, what would you want?"

"Chad, i'm not like Sonny. You can't just ask any other girl. All girls are different!"

"Don't go all Suite Life on Deck on me, Chelsea."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Chelsea asked.

"Cody said..oh not the point! The other point is-"

Chelsea cut Chad off with her laughter. She pointed at him. "Y-you watch..The..Suite..Life..on Deck?" she asked, inbetween laughs.

Chad's face got red.

"N-no...I was baby-sitting Clarice before.." he lied. He began walking away quickly, but Chelsea jumped in front of him and pointed her finger in his face.

"Aha! That's a lie! Everyone knows only Rose watches the Suite Life on Deck, because she thinks Dylan and Cole Sprouse are cute!"

"Okay, whatever. Now what should I get Sonny?"

Chelsea sighed. "Fine, i'll help you." Chelsea grabbed Chad's shopping bag. "Step one." she walked over to a trash can and through the bag in it. "Complete."

"Alright now what?" Chad asked as Chelsea walked back to him.

"Let's think, what would Sonny want?"

"That's the problem, I don't know!" Chad cried out.

Chelsea put her hands in front of her defensivly. "Okay okay, relax. Let me think...oh I know! Why don't you try something homemade? Sonny seems like the kind of person who would like that."

Chad nodded slowely. "Hmm..you're right. But I can't make anything."  
"I thought you were Chad Dylan Cooper and you can do anything?" Chelsea smirked.

"I am!"  
"Then go make something."

Chad began walking away. Chelsea looked down at her watch and mouthed _3..2...1._ Just as she got to one, Chad came running back.

"Help me!" he said.

Chelsea smiled.

* * *

"So what am I going to have to do, exactly?" Chad asked. Him and Chelsea had went back to their house.

"Well, homemade stuff. You could make her something out of clay-"

"No."

"Paint her a picture-"

"No way."

"Write her a poem-"  
"No."

Chelsea sighed. "Then what are you going to make, Chad?" she asked.

Chad's eyes lit up. "Speaking of writing, I know what i'll get her!" Chad dashed off through the halls in his house to his room.

* * *

Chelsea and Chad walked into the Prop House where Sonny was sitting.

"Happy 5-month-iversary." Sonny and Chad said in unison, while Chelsea mockingly mouthed the words, knowing thats what they were going to say. Chelsea was happy for the couple, but _seriously _- saying that 7 times in one day? Was that really necessary?

Sonny was sitting at a table with a wrapped present in front of her.

"Here's your present, Chad." Sonny smiled and held it up to him. Chad unwrapped the present and pulled out a small box. He opened it up.

"A watch? Sonny, this is great!" he said, smiling.

"Really? I saved up a few paychecks to get it for you." Sonny said. Chad nodded and hugged her.

"Are you the best girlfriend or what?" Chad said, putting on the watch. He looked at Sonny and she smiled and shrugged.

"Oh yeah, your present!" he said, handing his also wrapped gift to her. "I had a hard time deciding what to get you."

Sonny opened the box excitedly and threw some of the tissue paper to the ground.

"Chad, thank you so...much." Her face went from smiling to confusion as she held up the gift.

Chelsea slapped her hand to her face, then pinched the bridge of her nose. Chad was such an idiot.

"Do you like it?" Chad asked. Sonny set the gift down and smiled.

"It's great Chad. Thanks."

* * *

So what did Chad end up getting Sonny?

I signed picture of himself, of course.

* * *

**Hah, this one was a lot of humor. And Chelsea was in it! Woo! She's like my favorite character to write, so I had to bring her into a one-shot.**

**And this was just the perfect place for her.**

**I hope you like it as much as I do.**

**Out of my one-shots, I think this is my favorite, next to Notebook Scribbles.**

**Reviewww and make me happyyy!**

**-Abbie**


End file.
